tough bells
by emoellie42396
Summary: bella rose and alice are best friends who are your average bad asses. then they meet the new kids. will bella fall in love? t for teen.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up in a perfect mood. I took a shower, blow dried and straightened my hair, then got dressed.

I am wearing a black miniskirt, some fishnets with holes, my electric blue 4 inch pumps, my black thermal under my white AC DC band tee. my makeup looked great! I surrounded my eyes in black eyeliner and eye shadow, no foundation because I don't need any, some really dark blood red lipstick and that's it. I put in my 5 pircings in my one ear and 3 in the other. My hair is dark brown with black underneath and all the way to my lower shoulders.

I heard a familiar honk.

I grabbed my bags and rushed out. There was Alice and Rosalie in there BMW. Wow rose looked so cool! She had a black mini on with hot pink fishnets with holes and black pumps with a black Hawthorn Heights band tee on. Alice looked great! She had black skinny jeans on a neon green fishnet shirt over her black spaghetti straps she was wearing neon green high heels. They both had there eyes covered in black. I jumped in the car.

"I love your shirt pixie!" I said.

"thanks bells! I got it at hot topic! I love your fishnets! Yours to rose! Wow! Hot pink!" Alice said. We all laugh and get to the school blaring Silverstein.

We are the freaks. We got out and strutted all they way to our lockers which happen to be next to each other. we are the badasses of the school. You mess with us, well lets just say you will never be able to have kids even if you are a girl! We even have our own table at lunch.

I went to first period alone. I grabbed out my phone and started to text.

Bella/**rose/**_alice_

Hey im so bord! Bio sucks!

**Ur telling me! trig Is the most horrible thing on the earth!**

Ya…. Yur right. But alice got worse…..PAINTING!

**NOOOOOO! **

I know! Lets just hope it goes better than last time. Haha. Lol.

**Lol. But woudnt the teachers learn there own lesson this time? **

Idk. I guess we don't have smart teachers. I am going to find out.

End of conversation.

I tried to sneak out of the class room and if Mr. varner could see me.

"um. Excuse me! wear are you going young lady?!" he asked furious.

"well im not going any wear. I was just testing to see if teachers are stupid or smart." I said.

"what made want to do that?" he asked.

"well I was texting my bff and she says that there has been a tragedy with my other bff. SHE HAS PAINTING!" I say.

"and what's so bad about that?" he asks. I go up and whisper that its Alice Cullen.

He gasps with shock. He remembers the story.

Beginning of story.

"_alice? What are you doing to that nice painting?" rose asks._

"_what?! Oh! Im fixing it!" she says in a really psycho tone. _

"_your fixing the mona lisa?" I ask in a slow voice just in case she might not get it._

"_YUP! HEHEHEHE! CRAZYPIXIETOTHERESCUE! HAHAHAHAHA!" she yells. _

_She diffidently fixed the painting alright. The whole thing was torn to bits! Me and rose look at each other. wow… we knew pixie was a little out there but… wow. Especially to a billion dollar paiting._

_End of story._

I go back to my seat. I didn't want to text Alice…_ I might be in the middle of her ruining a Mona Lisa. _I laughed at my inside joke.

Class ended late. I met up with the girls at our lockers. We grabbed our food and left for the lunch room. I heard 4 new kids are here. Great. They are ether nerds or jocks. Great. That really made m day better.

"hey did you hear about the new kids?!" Alice asks.

"yup." I answer.

"I hear they are not jocks or nerds." Rose states. I lighten up a bit.

"well that's good. I didn't want to pound the new kids faces or something." I say. We all laughed entering the lunch room. There were guitars drums and a mic. I could sing. I looked at Alice and rose. They were eyeing the drums and guitar. I was all on the mic. They were already hooked up, everybody was just eating. That is our chance. We all looked at each other. we ran. Lice got on the drums and Alice on the guitar. I went to the mic.

Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

The hole lunch room was at our feet. They even gave us spot lights. When we finished we put everything back in order. We went to our table. I didn't really have anything to eat nor did alice or rose. Our table is big. You could fit maybe 10 more people here. We didn't have anyone disturb us with the music thing, but I wish they would of. But they know that I may beat them if they did, and will it be a risk? I looked around the lunchroom. I didn't see the new kids. Hmm. Then the doors opened. There was a big brawny one to the left, one lanky one to the right and in the middle was the one. Wow. We had wild bronze hair with wild green eyes. He was toned and had a perfect jaw line. He was wearing black. Oh! And to my great surprise hoochy mama Tanya is on his side. Ha! He isn't even paying attention to her!

"hey look." I whispered to Pixie and rose. If you didn't figure it out yet pixie is alice.

"wow." They both say.

"I call one in the middle." I say.

"I call big one! Oh! He is sooo fine!" rose says.

"I like him." Alice says all in dream mode. She is losing her edge!

"don't lose your edge." I warned them.

"ok." They both say. I laugh and roll my eyes. Looks like I laughed a little bit to loud and got the new kids attention. I blushed. Mike Newton came over to me.

"you sang great Bella! Really!" he says. I was flattered. I smiled.

"thanks." I say. He wasn't expecting that because he was twitching for me to hit him.

I looked at new kid. He was angry. I wonder why? He was looking over towards mike. i got up and went and got some nachos with mozzarella cheese instead of the gross cheese.

I looked towards the mic again then at my girls. They got up and I put away my nachos. Everybody looked and gathered again. This time we sang josey by hey Monday.

The drinks are flowing, just like the river  
Then she keeps going  
The whole night ends with a blur  
She's got no limit  
She thinks she's so tough  
Can't walk a straight line  
At the end of the night she's rough  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

She's ready to roll, tonight is different  
She'll start it off slow to keep herself in check  
Oh no, oh no: it's two for one  
She starts the show  
And now from this moment on, she's done  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

The party is tonight and she thinks they're playing her song  
The party is tonight and it's playing all night long

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

But in the middle someone came up and came on bass. I looked. My new kid. I cheered on the inside. I gave him a smile. He gave me back a sexy crooked smile! I WAS GOING TO FAINT! It was the most coolest thing ever! Then we played Arizona by hey Monday.

Arizona, Arizona  
A car wreck on the highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
Arizona, Arizona  
Theres a million miles to Florida  
Now your history, I'm stranded  
Get me out, I'm going home

Deep in your soul, lies a lonely heart  
That only ever comes, for you alone  
And i cant relate, so i gotta leave you here  
I can breathe without you dear, just start walking away  
Now you know, get up and go.

(Chorus):  
Arizona, Arizona  
A car wreck on the highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
Arizona, Arizona  
Theres a million miles to Florida  
Now your history, I'm stranded  
Get me out, I'm going home.

Tell me how does that feel  
With the Grand Canyon  
Screaming at you  
Tell me how does that feel  
To see me when you go by

It took two days, for me to figure out  
This isnt working out  
I gotta hit the breaks

(Chorus x2):  
Arizona, Arizona  
A car wreck on the highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
Arizona, Arizona  
Theres a million miles to Florida  
Now your history, I'm stranded  
Get me out, I'm going home.

I smiled at my audience. I looked at my girls. I went up to the new kid.

"um my names Bella. You are a sick bass player. Do you play anything else?" I ask.

"my names Edward. I also play piano." He says. I smile. He dresses similar to me. in mostly black with a splash of color. Wow.

"uh! I have to go!! Class starts in 5! Um I will see you later right?" he says. I nod. Ahhh!


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Wow. I played bass for the most gorgeous girl on the planet. I hope I have trig with her. I go to the teacher and tells me to sit next to a girl named Lauren Mallory. God! She is such trash. She is wearing a baby pink short skirt with 6 inch heels and a really short white tight shirt. She was asking me for my number. Then she walked in. in her short skirt black fishnets blue heels and band tee. she looked hot. i seen Lauren and her glaring at each other. she also sits next to me! she slipped me a note. It was her phone number and told me to text her now.

Edward/ bella.

I hate Lauren.

Me to. 

o. I thought you might like her or something.

No way! I don't go for blondes. I like brunettes 

Cool. Hey do you want to hang with me and my band. My friends like your brothers… a lot

Haha. Ok. But im not coming for them…im coming for you. 

Haha. Ok. Gotta text later.

k.

wow. Bella is something. She left the classroom so swiftly. Never mind. She tripped on the doorway. I helped her up.

"thanks." She says.

"your welcome." I say. Then she walks off.

I ditch next period. Well I ditched all day today because bella was not in my classes. Her friend alice told me, her and jasper like each other. great. I hung in my car when I realized bella with a skateboard ditching class running in heels and singing josey by hey Monday loud. But she is perfect at it. She plugs her ipod in her ihome and puts the same song on. She starts to skateboard and do ollys, 360s, 180s, and flips and turns. Then she stops. And starts to sing set off by hey Monday. All theses songs are by hey Monday.

She ran to a BMW and stands on the back trunk and starts singing. This car is only 1 space from me. I get out of my car. Her eyes are hidden by some ray bans. Then she stops everything. And looks straight at me. her smile fades. She throws her classes into the BMW car . she jumps off the trunk amazingly landing on her feet. She walks towards me.

"you have an awesome voice." I say.

"thanks." She says slowly.

"why you ditching?" I ask.

"because… um somebody wasn't in class that I was expecting." She says. She was talking about me!

"like….me?" I ask.

"no!" she yells.

"haha. Whatever swan." I say teasing her with her nickname alice says she hates.

"k eddie!" she says and brushes past me. EMMETT! He told her my horrible nickname! I swear my family is against me.

She just laughed and went to my car. She grabbed a CD and brought it to her car and started playing it. Hawthorn heights. Good times. I got into her car.

"its not my car. Its roses." She says.

"oh! I thought it was yours." I say.

"nope my parents got me a mic and a guitar. Also my skateboard." She says holding her board up and hugging it. I laughed.

"well I gotta go school is over!" I say getting out of the car. I didn't want to but I didn't want my family getting impatient.

"ok. I will see you later." She calls out. Whoa she is so cool. I waited in my car for my family. There saw Emmett and jasper. Jasper is shy but loves to wear black and listen to heavy metal. Emmett is outgoing. Too outgoing. He also wears a lot of black. As do i. they got in the car.

"dude! I met this hot blonde! And she is not a bimbo!" he said enthusiastically. We all laughed.

"I met a girl too." Jasper said quietly.

"that's cool jasper. Whats she like?" Emmett asks.

"she is small and petite had black spiky hair blue eyes really pretty." he says.

"mine has long blonde hair she is tall with nice figure." Emmett says.

"well I met a girl today. Her names bella. She has brown and black hair. she has brown eyes." I say. They roll there eyes and we drive back home.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

songs. **(pretend paramore doesn't exist! And I don't own any songs) **I played the one song I made called "let the flames begin" I called and ordered pizza. Once the bell rang I gave him the money and brought my large pizza to my room. I finished everything I was supposed to do then I went to bed.

I woke up and took a shower did my hair and picked out the best outfit ever! I picked out a long sleeve cotton black shirt with a pair of holey dark skinny jeans and my combat boots. I put a black coat of eye shadow on and some blood red lipstick on. I also put on my red gloves with the missing fingers on. I grabbed my backpack and my board and went outside and waited for Alice. She picked me up and we all went to school.

We walked to our lockers and I out everything away besides my bio stuff and headed off. I grabbed my phone and had a text from Edward.

Bella/ Edward

Whats up?

NM wbu?

Just sitting in painting watching alice destroy the meaning of art. 

Haha lol. Yeah she had some difficulties back in junior year.

Haha. I wonder.

Please don't. if you do ask Mr. Varner.

Haha. Gotta text l8ter teacher is coming.

k. bye.

Bye.

Class ended fast just day dreaming about singing in cafeteria again like yesterday. And not about Edward for all I knew we are enemies, we are both bullies. WE SHOULD LOATH EACH OTHER FOR PARANIODS SAKE!!! Grrr… life sucks. I grabbed my stuff and ran to the cafeteria. I was first one at the stage then rose and Alice came. I showed them my new lyrics for both. They agreed excitingly and practiced they remedy.

We are going to play "let the flames begin." Then "we are broken." **(both are by paramore!) **

What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin

Oh, glory  
Oh, glory  
This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory

I started to sing and Edward came to the bass and again he looked at me with a crooked smile so amazing my heart dropped. GET YOUR EDGE!

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

I told them to take 5 and do whatever, im not the boss. I sat and ate some nachos and chilled on the sidelines. I got a few glances from boys. I seen Edward look at me smile at them.

Then mike Newton came up.

"hi bella! You were so good!... and you looked so pretty… I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" he asks. Oh god. Wait! I wanted to play a little game… I walked up to mike with a cute little smile on my face. I brushed my fingertips up his arm he had goose bumps. I smiled with my eyes and leaned towards him. My nose brushed against his jaw and I whispered no. then I backed away and went to the stage with a angry smirk. Edward looked at me and put up his hand for me to pound but I ignored it and walked away. We are enemies.

I went to my locker and put away my stuff grabbing my trig books. I went to my class and had to sit by Edward. Then I felt a text in my pocket. It was Edward.

Bella/ Edward

Hey whats wrong?

Why do you think somethings wrong? Maybe I act like this all the time.

I know you don't act like this

You don't know me at all

Well you sing and play guitar, your favorite color is blue yet you wear black, you feel as if your parents don't listen to you, you write your own songs and poems, tell me what I don't know.

….

That's what I thought.

You only know these things because someone told you them!

So.

I didn't text any further. I didn't know how to reply without saying that I like him. And I don't! he and I are enemies! Im going to tick him off.

Bella/Edward.

Edward I want you to know something about me

What?!

Well you saw mike ask me out today right?

Right…

Well I think im going to say yes.

WHAT???!!! HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH SOMEONE SO VILE?! 

Whats wrong Edward? Are you jealous?

No! of course not! I just think you should be with someone who respects you and who would love you.

I…I…umm…

listen I just think you deserve someone who brings you roses, makes you smile when your sad, hugs you when your mad, and helps you when your stuck. 

Do you think you could live up to those

Maybe

It's a yes/no question

Yes.

Do you think I should go out with mike?

Hell no.

Nice answer

We stopped texting when the teacher came. When class ended I went up to mike and told him yes. I told my girls and they disapproved but said it was fine. I told them it was just to piss Eddie off. Ha-ha. Eddie! I like that nickname thanks Emmett. I went up to Edward.

"hey." I say.

"what up." He asks sad.

"whats wrong?" I ask truly worried.

" you said yes to mike." he says. Oooo! So my plan is working.

"yeah. Why are you so mad though?! I mean it is just a date!" I say smiling.

"I know! But… I don't know. Something about him. I just think he is going to take advantage." He says clenching his fists. I put my hands on his fists and they immediately relaxed.

"its ok. If you are so worried come on the date. Pretend to accidentally see us there and sit at the seat behind us." I say he lightened up.

"we are going to the olive garden. Dress formal." I say.

I got a ride home from Alice. I barely talk to her since Jasper came. Its all good. I went in my room and picked out a blood red silk fitted cocktail with black heels and a black small purse. I put my makeup on and did my hair in soft curls. I wasn't trying to look good for anybody but myself. I heard the door bell. I answered it to find mike in nice suit. He smiled and brought me to his van. Yuck.

We got to olive garden on time and then I seen Edward. He was wearing a black suit shirt and dress slacks and black shoes. His hair was perfect.

"excuse me mike. im going to the bathroom." I say getting up and swiftly walking. I get next to Edward and on time I whisper

"get a table behind us." He looks into my eyes and then looks at my dress and his eyes swiftly widen. I chuckle. I pretend to go to the bathroom and come out and Edward is right behind mike.

"you look beautiful tonight bells." Mike says.

"please call me bella." I say. Having mike call me bells didn't feel right.

"ok. What made you say yes to me after you said no?" he asks. Edward stiffened. Haha.

"well I figured it would be cool." I say smiling.

"yeah I think it would be cool to get to know you a little bit more." He says putting his hand on mine. I felt a little uncomfortable. Then Edward cleared his throat.

"rude neighbors." Mike muttered. Edward just laughed lightly.

"do you have a problem?" mike asks.

"no." Edward says.

"im your waiter for today are you ready for your order?" I turned around to see Jacob looking like a stud in black. He is my best guy friend. I jumped up and gave him the biggest hug ever!

"Jacob black I missed you!!!!! Where were you?! Stay with me!!!!" I yell.

"geez bells! I missed you too honey!" he says jokingly with the honey thing.

"you still owe me a wedding!" I say.

"what?!" both mike and Edward say.

"oh. You guys wouldn't get it! Me and jake here are best friends! I haven't seen him in what?.... a year or two?! And we joked when we were kids saying we would get married. Oh and don't worry Edward im single." I say.

"NO YOUR NOT!" mike yells.

"mike. this is a date! I can decide not to back out with you." I say. Mike then gets up and leaves. Edward moves to his seat and jake sits down.

"you look great bella really! Are you still punk?" he asks.

"of course! Oh this is Edward! He is also punk!" I say. They eye each other silently.

"yeah we already met." Jacob says. I was confused.

"well I have to take your order now. So bella and… Edward what will it be?" he asks.

"mushroom omelet." I say.

"me too." Edward says.

"and edward and I will have a coke." I say. Edward smiles. Jacob smiles back at me and gets to the kitchen.

something happened between Jacob and Edward. But what was it?


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

DAM JACOB BLACK! He had to be our waitor considering our past.

Flashback

I decided to call jake to see if my girlfriend called him after our fight. But he didn't pick up so I drove to his house. I knocked on the door. It was unlocked so I walked in considering he lets me do that. I went up to his room. And there I found Olivia and jake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell.

"edward its not what you think!" Olivia says getting off jake half naked.

"dude I would never!" jake says in his boxers. I punch him in the jaw and walk out.

I have been betrayed by my best friend and my girlfriend all in the same night. I will never be able to open up to anyone ever again.

End of flashback.

I shuddered at the thought.

"are you ok?" bella asks me.

"yeah just thinking." I say

"what happened between you and jake?" she asks.

"I don't like to talk about it." I whimper looking down.

"aww. Come on! Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!?" she begged. Her big brown eyes smoldering. How could I say no. so I told her my story. She gasped.

"NO!" she says.

"yup. I caught them after Olivia and I fight. We were fighting about me not being a good boyfriend." I say. Then Jacob comes with our food. Bella gets up and slaps him square across the face.

"why would you do that to Edward?" she asks.

"I don't know." He whispers looking down. I dare speak.

"that hurt him. You best friend! And to think I had a boyfriend as a cheater. Wait?... when was all of this?..." she asks.

"umm maybe 2 years ago." I say. He eyes widen. She slaps him again.

"you…you cheated on me-e?" she whispers.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BELLS!" he says.

"wait?! You and bells were going out when this happened?!" I ask.

"yeah." She says tears filling her eyes. Jacob had already left.

"are you ok?" I ask her.

"yeah. Its just… why didn't he tell me when we broke u-up?" she says.

"I don't know." I say.

"I guess the only people I attract are jerks." She says. Ouch that hurt.

"I don't think so. I think you fell for one jerk. But you could fall for a gentalmen. I know one. He is respectable, kind, and knows you bella." I say.

"who?" she asks. Ouch again.

"me." I say. She smiles.

"you like me Edward Cullen?" she asks. Heres my chance.

"no!!." I say. What? Why didn't I use my chance?

"we have to remain enemies. Just to keep my edge." She says. Im shocked.

"ok." I say. Im a little surprised in both ways. but when were we ever enemies? Hmm.

"so… im hungry. You wanna eat or something?" she asks.

"yeah. And I don't think Jacob is gonna enjoy serving us tonight. But I want to make him suffer a little. You in?" I ask.

"I don't want to make my best friend suffer…too much. So lets go light on him please." She says. So she has a soft side for her ex? Interesting.

"ok. Is it ok if I go full hostile on him?" I ask jokingly.

"no. be nice!" she says slapping my arm.

"kidding! Kidding!" I say flinching back from her slaps. Ouch.

"you be nice Mr. Cullen." She says. I like the way she says Mr. Cullen. Yum.

"well no more slapping Miss. Swan." I say. She pouted for a moment till I think she realized she needed that edge. I could tell she was tightening her jaw for some reason.

"what are you doing?" I ask. She stiffened.

"I think we need to go." She barely says.

"why?" I ask. Then I look behind her, some guy cut his arm with the stake knife and is gushing blood. She gets ill from blood.

"Edward…" she says faintly.

"yes?!" I ask anxiously.

"help…" she whispers and faints out of her seat.

I get up and pick her up bridal style and Jacob comes out with our food and drops everything and rushes to her side. I felt a twinge of jealousy. The way he was holding her hand and kissing her palm. God! I just wanted to rip him from her and keep her to myself! Grrr….

"dude I think I will take her to the hospital." Jacob says.

"no." I say.

"yes I think my girlfriend would prefer me taking her." He says.

"she is not your girlfriend. She has a boyfriend back at school." I say.

"and who is he?" he asks full of rage. Crap?! WHAT WAS I GONNA SAY? Then It popped in my head.

"me." I say.

"you?! My ex best friend?! With my ex?" he says as if he couldn't get his mind wrapped around the concept.

"yup. Know if you don't mind my dad is waiting at the hospital." I say. He lets me walk by. I get her to the hospital. I immediately rush her to my dads office room/hospital room.

"is she ok?" my dad Carlisle asks.

"no. she fainted at the smell I think of blood. She didn't even see the man. I did. I wasn't a pretty sight." I say.

"ok. Ill check her out." He says.

"ok. Im really worried." I say.

"she will be fine. She just fainted." He says. I nod and pace around his office while he checks bella out.

"what happened?" I hear her ask. I run to the other room. There she is, awake. So beautiful.

"you fainted. Edward got nervous there. He has been pacing in my office for an hour now. You gave him quite a scare which doesn't happen a lot." My father says embarrassing the crap out of me! Damn my family. I swear they are all against me. Besides esme.

"OK! I was not nervous, nor scared, nor any emotion besides… I DON'T KNOW! Now if you will excuse us father we will be going now." I say. Bella just laughs at my explosion.

"ok son."my father says now realizing he had embarrassed me. He gave me a sorry smile. I just nodded towards him.

"um… I have to tell you something." I say.

"whats wrong?" she asks.

How was I going to tell her?


	5. Chapter 5

BP0V

"whats wrong?" I ask.

"bella I think I like… a girl." He says. My hopes shattered.

"and who is she?" I ask a little annoyed and sad at the same time.

"well she is gorgeous, smart, tough, and can sing." He says. NO! SOMEONE WHO IS PRETTIER AND A BETTER SINGER!...im going to cry.

"uh-huh." I say.

"that girls name starts with a b." he says. B? who starts with a…. me. He likes me! OH MY GOD!

"you like…me?" I ask.

"YES!" he says. I kiss him on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck. Then we get into his car and he drives me home. I get to my room and find a text from mike?

Bella/_mike_

_I miss you already._

Mike why are you texting me?

_Don't you love me? Because I love you. Im standing out side of your house watching your every move._

What the hell? Im calling the cops.

_See you later._

STOP TEXTING ME!

Then I hear a laughter. I call Edward.

"Edward?" I ask anxious and scared at the same time.

"bella are you alright?!" he asks.

"n-no. mike is stalking me. And sending me creepy texts. Can you come over?" I ask.

"im on my way." He says. Then I get a text.

_I knew you would bring him. That was part of my plan._

Im going to beat the living crap out of you!

_Hate. A stong passion._

Stop texting me.

I decide to call Edward again.

"bella? Are you alright?" he asks.

"he sent me a text saying inviting you was all part fo the plan. I don't know what to do." I say.

"don't worry I have a gun. You will be safe." He says. Then I hear footstep. My breathing accelerates.

"bella whats wrong?!" he asks.

"I hear footsteps in the house." I whisper in the phone. I can hear the car accelerating.

"im hear. Ill walk in. ok?" he asks. Then my stereo starts to play. "perfect day." By cascada. I hate this song.

"what's in the background?" Edward asks.

"me." A voice says in my ear. I turn and find mike with a knife. I scream. He holds it up to my neck.

"listen to me. You are going to listen. Are you listening?" he asks.

"no." I say. And he punches me in the nose. This song keeps playing.

"are you going to listen now?" he yells. I spit in his face.

He hits me harder in my head. I see Edward come in and point the gun at him. He holds me up. Edward shots him in the foot. Then he lets me go and he shoots him again in the chest. I fall on the bed. Mike falls to the ground. Im bleeding way to much. I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, long time no write much huh? Things here at my house have been pretty hectic. ** **i have been so stressed that writing hasn't been easy to get time for. I haven't even looked in my email until tonight and saw those awesome reviews! And I was like HOLY SHIT!!! I love u guys, you make my day at 2:10 in the morning. And that's the exact time I am writing this. But this may be the last chapter of tough bells. I know, I know please don't hate me, but I am making a fucking huge surprise in this chap! For all you who love this story here you go…. **

BPOV

Where the fuck am i?

I heard beeping over and over and over again. STOP WITH THE FUCKING BEEPING! Grrr. Im in a hospital. I open my eyes to find Edward holding my hand, his cheeks stained with dry tears and new one fell as he slept. I then kissed his hand. Im going to kill Newton.

Finally Edwards eyes open.

"hey." I whisper.

"hello beautiful." He says. I blush.

"when can we leave?" I ask.

"today. You have been in a coma for 2 months." He says. HOLY SHIT! I ripped the IVs and needles out of my arm, wincing slightly, and Edward helped me stand up and stretch.

"you were there for me this whole time?" I ask.

"of course." He says. Now where the fuck are my girls?

"I told them to go get some food." He laughs. Did I say that out loud?

"yes you did." He chuckles. I roll my eyes. Finally my girls come in and drop the food.

They then run and ambush me in a hug. We all start crying, then Emmett and jasper walk in and grab my in a hug too. Emmett started sobbing.

"don't you fucking leave us again sissy do you hear me?" he whispers. I nod and start a fresh round of tears. Then jasper grabbed me in a hug.

"I missed you Bella." He says.

"I missed you too jasper." I say.

Once we finished with the hugs, they told me what has happened this past 2 months. Edward killed Newton. Emmett and jasper helped. Even though he was already dead as they started using hi for a punching bag. I laughed at this. Rosalie and Emmett eloped as have jasper and Alice. I was very shocked at this. But other than that everything was normal.

We all walked to the car after they brought me decent clothing. Which were skinny jeans, a ed hardy shirt with rips around it and a edhardy hat with blue heels. Then once everyone besides Edward were gone we went up to my room.

We then both sat one my bed.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something." He says.

"what is it?" I ask.

"well,…I love you Isabella Marie Swan. And I want to be with you forever and forever for all eternity." And with this he got on one knee. "will you marry me?" he asks.

"YES!" I shout and jump into his arms. His lips pressed to mine and we both fell back on my bed and I rushed my fingers through his hair pulling gently but enough to make him moan against my mouth which made me kiss him more eagerly. But as we both ran out of oxygen we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you even more my soon to be husband." I say.

"I don't think that's possible." He says.

"what?" I ask.

"that you could love me more. I mean I seriously love you more than anything in the entire universe and im so speechless when I have to tell you how much you mean to me." He says.

"same goes for me." I whisper and kiss him more. He then hovers on top of me and his warm chest radiates heat to mine. Our kisses passionate and sweet. After all the kissing we both fell asleep. I was getting married.

5 months later. Wedding day.

I dressed in the white dress that alice got me which looked like the one from anne and the green gables. I loved it. Ly hair was curly and pined back and spiraled in curls down my back. I started walking down the isle and there Edward stood. He had on a black tux and his eyes shimmering with tears as he saw me. I started crying silently too. We exchanged vows and then finally we both said our I do's and then we kissed.

This would be the beginning of our forever.

The end.

**I cried when I wrote this! I am crying now! And while you read the wedding part listen to safe by safetysuit that's what background music was in my mind. And the wedding was at a park. I love this chapter. –sigh- that's the end or should I say beginning for this bella. **

**Ellie **


End file.
